one_night_at_flumptysfandomcom-20200223-history
The Redman
ONaF = "Man drinks lava and lives (Kinda)" — New Dork Rhymes The Redman is an antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's. Appearance The Redman appears to be a tall, long, slim and blood-red skeletal figure with an exposed ribcage, four long legs and three points at the bottom of his head that can sometimes open like a spider's mandibles. He has one dark, large eye socket and one smaller dark eye socket where the eye in the larger socket is bigger than the one in the smaller socket and they are both red with black pupils. Behavior The Redman begins in the volcanic room of CAM 3 where he starts to move around the time 3 AM hits. Whenever he enters a new room, the camera feed for said room becomes red static, meaning the only time he can be seen is when he's at the left door, the ending screen, and his jumpscare. He will slowly move to the left door, and will return to Cam 3 if the door is shut for a while. If the player fails to close the door while the Redman is at the left door, he will jumpscare the player. Jumpscare The Redman's jumpscare consists of his face incredibly close up, with (presumably) his ribcage stretched out towards the player. His left eye has increased in size with barely noticeable veins, while his right eye's pupil has massively increased in size, making it barely visible. Audio The scream The Redman emits when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *On the Beaver's newspaper, there is an article that reads "Man drinks lava and lives (kinda)" and a couple pictures. In Jonochrome's developer commentary, he confirms that the man referred to in the article is The Redman. * The Redman's behavior of usually not being seen, having a set path, and him not being activated right away makes him similar to Freddy Fazbear. **However, unlike Freddy, the Redman appears in the doorway instead of hiding out of sight. |-| ONaF 2 = The Redman appears once again in One Night at Flumpty's 2 as its quaternary antagonist. Unlike the original game, he doesn't appear in any of the CAM's, but he is now a computer virus who will disable the laptop and jumpscare The Player if the cancel button is not pressed in time when the pop-up occurs. Appearance Redman's appearance is identical from the first game, but he now has two forms, being his regular skeletal form, and a virus form. His computer virus form only shows his head, but it lacks pupils and the virus also has a red yield sign with an exclamation point to the right of Redman with the word INCOMING right next to the sign and a progress bar under it. The progress bar when loading appears in individual blocks. Behavior In One Night at Flumpty's 2, a red pop-up appears on the laptop at random points, with a warning sign next to the laptop button when it appears. A progress bar on the pop-up will slowly fill up, under the progress bar is the "cancel" button. Hitting the "cancel" button on the pop-up before the progress bar finishes results in the pop-up disappearing, preventing The Redman from attacking. Failing to hit the "cancel" before the progress bar finishes results in letting the virus download to The Players laptop, resulting in an error message on the laptop. Around 10 seconds after the player fails to cancel the pop-up, The Redman will jumpscare The Player and it will cause a gameover. If the laptop runs out of power while the Redman.exe pop-up occurs, it will automatically be cancelled, giving an advantage to the player. Jumpscare The Redman's jumpscare is the only time you see him in his actual form, where he jumps in front of The Player with his ribcage spread wide open and unlike the first game, you can actually see him open them up. If one looks closely, you can see The Redman's mouth unhinge, revealing four sharp teeth. His Jumpscare scream sounds a bit technological, possibly as he is also tied to the laptop error. Audio Redman.exe Popup appears. Redman.exe crashes the laptop. Redman's jumpscare scream. Background jumpscare music. Trivia * The numbers 10050:11121987 are a reference to Five Nights at Freddy's 2. In FNaF 2, protagonist Jeremy Fitzgerald was paid $100.50 on 11/12/1987 (said in text in the ONaF 2 commentary). * The SFETDSFFOPGEFBUI is a code. If you replace each letter with the letter that comes before the mentioned letter in the alphabet, it translates to "REDSCREENOFDEATH", a reference to a computer screen crash, or the blue screen of death (said in text in the ONaF2 commentary). ** Though, some computers do have a red screen of death. |-| OWaF = The Redman would've reappeared as an antagonist in One Week at Flumpty's, prior to its cancellation. Appearance It is unknown if his appearance would've differed in any way. It can be assumed it would have stayed the same. Behavior It is possible that the Redman would have started in CAM 03. It's unknown how he would've behaved but according with jonochrome he would've messed with the technology, it's possible that he be able to disable the camera flashes, lasers and hallways using his hacking skills. He and Grunkfuss the Clown would've been the characters of focus on Night 3. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's 2015-03-15 00006.jpg|The Redman in CAM 4, corrupting the camera. 2015-03-15 00007.jpg|The Redman in CAM 1, corrupting the camera. 2015-03-15 00008.jpg|The Redman in CAM 2A, corrupting the camera. LDoor_Redman.png|The Redman as he appears at the Left door. I7a6x.gif|The Redman's jumpscare. RedmanScare.gif|Redman attacking the Player. (Maskless and better to see.) One Night at Flumpty's 2 Redman_EXE.png|The Redman.exe warning message. Red_Screen_of_Death.png|The Redman's screen that appears when you don't close the warning message. RedmanJumpscare2.png|The Redman jumpscare screen. RedmanJumpscareONAF2.gif|The Redman jumpscare animation. File:ONAF2RedmanScareGif.gif|The Redman jumpscaring The Player. Note, there is no background and it is not shaking. IMG_20150420_085248.JPG|Redman in the The Eggnd screen. Redman_trailer.png|Redman as he appears in the second game's trailer. One Week at Flumpty's Redman-left-300x300.png|Redman's appearance in One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:Characters